


Jace and Simon's adventures

by lazyreader5608



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyreader5608/pseuds/lazyreader5608
Summary: What starts off as meaningless sex turns into something more. Jace and Simon start slowly falling for each other as they continue being friends with benefits.





	Jace and Simon's adventures

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Mortal instruments or its characters, they are the property of Cassandra Claire.

Chapter 1: The Beginning  
Jace sat in the bath, feeling his muscles relax. It had been a long day, he had spent the whole day with Clary and Isabelle doing cloths shopping around Manhattan. He didn’t know why they had to have him go with them to these stores but they said that he needed to get out and do something other than hunting.  
He let out a sigh and leaned deeper into the water and completely submerged himself beneath the bubbles. Enjoying the quite and the feeling of the heat surrounding him. He surfaced and opened his eyes. He ran his finger through his har and pushed it back. He heard someone come into his room and approaching the open door. He normally kept the door open since it normally only Alec or Issie and they had seen him naked many times so he didn’t mind if they came in and talked to him while he sat in the bath. He was surprised to see Simon come into view.  
“Mundane, what are you doing here?” He rubbed his arms and laid them down on the sides of the bathtub.  
“I came to get some hair-gel and I thought you would be out” Simon stuttered out, causing Jace to smirk.  
“Well I am here and don’t like it when people use my things without asking” he said while smirking at Simon.  
“I’m sorry but I didn’t have time to grab mine considering my mom was going crazy” Simon looked down to the floor.  
“Well since you’re here do you mind passing me my towel?” He asked and stood up, fully exposing himself.  
He stood in-front of Simon completely naked, his immaculate body on full display. He loved it when people were mesmerised by his body. His soft, uncut six inch cock hung over his golfball sized balls. He noticed how Simon couldn’t stop staring at his body and how he bit his lip while also blushing profusely. Not many people knew this about him but he enjoying sleeping with men and woman. Pleasure was pleasure, and he enjoyed the pleasures that sex provided.  
“Like what you see?”, He grinned at Simon and grabbed his length and gave it a squeeze.  
“Fuck off” Simon said, grabbing the towel throwing it at him.  
“Could you towel me off? He threw the towel at back at Simon. “My back is really stiff and sore so I cant really do much.”, He asked and gave Simon the most heart melting stare.  
“Seriously?” Asked Simon, his cheeks reddening even more.  
He nodded and turned around. Simon signed and moved towards him, he hesitated but he closed the distance between them and began drying his back, he enjoyed the feeling of Simon lightly pressing his hands against his back and the combination with the soft towel was enjoyable. He felt Simon begin to move down to his ass and legs, he noticed how Simon payed extra attention to his muscular behind.  
“Turn around so I can dry your front and feet” stuttered Simon.  
He smiled and turned around. He was slightly hard but he had very good self control and he didn’t want his plan to fail. Simon finished drying his neck and moved down to his sculpted chest and abs. He moved down to his cock and balls, and took his dick into his hand and dried it causing him to moan. Once he was completely dry, Simon took a step back and started heading in the direction of the door.  
“Mind putting body lotion on me?” He asked.  
Simon only nodded and squeezed lotion into his hands and massaged Jace’s back, slowly kneading each muscle. He sighed and enjoyed the feeling of the tension being released. He felt Simon move down and start to massage both his ass cheeks, he spread his cheeks and applied lotion into his crack, he felt Simon rub his hole and pushed back. He swore he heard Simon moan. He turned around and Simon applied lotion to his perfect chest and abs. Simon poured more lotion in to his hands and took his hung cock into his hands and began massaging it with both hands. His breath began to quicken and his cock began to grow, he began to properly jerk him off. His cock grew to its full 11 inches. He saw Simon’s eyes widen and he licked his lips.”Don’t stop” He Said and Simon only nodded and continued to jerk him off, massaged his balls with one hand and stroking him with the other. He held on to Simon’s shoulders as the pleasure increased. Simon began to move his hand under his thighs and up behind him so he had access to his ass. He felt Simon’s finger press against his tight entrance. He slowly began to massage his hole in small circles, causing him to moan. He slowly inserted a finger in his extremely tight hole  
He stepped out of the tub suddenly and Jace grabbed Simon by his shoulders and lifted him to his feet. He pushed him out of the bathroom and pushed him on to the bed and stood infront of him.  
“Suck” was all he said and Simon leaned forward and grabbed him by the base and took him into his mouth.  
He let himself lose himself to the feeling of a warm mouth around his cock. Simon massaged his head with his tongue and move down his cock, he took all of his cock down his throat. He was shocked, no one had ever been able to do that. Simon continued to bob up and down his cock when he decided it was time to give Simon some attention. He pulled his cock out of Simon’s mouth and pushed him down onto his back, he unbuckled Simon’s belt and pulled his pants off; he was surprised to find Simon was going commando. Simon looked to be 7 inches which wasn’t so bad.  
“What are you…”  
“ Sssshhhhhh” he cut Simon off and spread Simon’s legs.  
He pushed Simon’s legs up and behind his head and admired his tight, pink hole. He leaned forward and stuck his tongue out and circled his hole. He heard Simon moan and spread his cheeks even wider. He ate Simon out for a solid 10 minutes and by then Simon was sweaty mess. He spat onto Simon’s hole and slowly inserted his middle finger and twisted it forward and tried to find his prostate, when he finally did he pressed hard against it. Simon moaned so loud he was surprised no one heard and came to investigate the sound. He began thrusting his finger slowly and then began to move at a quicker pace. When he felt Simon was stretched enough he added another 2 digits. He slowly added a fourth and then a fifth, once he felt Simon was sufficiently stretched he got up and grabbed lube from his dresser. He lubed up his cock and Simon’s hole.  
“This going to hurt so I need you to breath” he said to Simon.  
“Okay just go slow, its been awhile” Simon replied and grabbed his legs and held them to his shoulders.  
Been awhile? He always used to joke with Simon about gay things but never realised he was bi. He slowly inserted the head of his cock and heard Simon’s breath hitch, he decided he should do this like a bandaid and rip it off. He leaned forward and kissed Simon deeply, he thrust all of himself into him with one swift motion. Simon screamed into his mouth, he didn’t even move an inch. Once Simon’s breathing evened out he began to pull out and thrust forward.  
“Fffuuccckkk” Simon moaned out and leaned up, and kissed him hard. Simon wrapped his arms around his neck.  
He began to pick up the pace and lost himself to the pleasure of a the tight warmth surrounding his cock.  
“You’re so tight, you feel so fucking good” He moaned out and began thrusting at an even quicker pace.  
“You’re so hot thrusting your big cock in and out of me” said Simon.  
He felt himself getting close. He started ramming Simon with all his might.  
“I’m close” he said to Simon  
“Cum in me Jace, I want to feel you fill me up” Simon replied and grabbed Jace’s ass.  
Simon suddenly sunk his finger into his ass and that was all he needed. He so hard that it felt like the earth stopped spinning.  
“FFFFFFUUUUUCCCCKKKK” they both screamed.  
He pulled out Simon and fell onto the bed beside him. He grabbed Simon and pulled him closer, he pulled the cover them.  
“That was amazing” Simon said and laid his head onto his chest.  
“Yes it was” he sighed out.  
He looked down and saw Simon had fallen asleep. He smiled and kissed Simon on his head.  
“Hopefully it wont be all” He whispered and closed his eyes, feeling sleep take him.


End file.
